Drabble (Nomin Ver)
by SweetestNa
Summary: [CH2Up!] kumpulan kisah dari Lee Jeno dan kekasih manisnya, Na Jaemin. NOMIN VER! YAOI-BxB! Humor-failed-Drama
1. Chapter 1 : Fanfic?

_**S** weetest **N** a_

 _ **N** o_ _ **M** in ( **J** eno **L** ee x **N** a **J** aemin)_

 _ **S** upport **C** ast :_

 _— **H** uang **R** enjun_

 _— **W** ong **Y** ukhei ( **L** ucas)_

 _- **T** ae **T** en ( **L** ee **T** aeyong x **T** en)_

 _ **G** enre **H** umor —failed— **D** rama_

 _Warn! BAHASA NON BAKU! BAHASA KASAR! TYPO(S) DLDR PLZ_

*

Na Jaemin pemuda 18 tahun, berparas manis tetapi tidak dengan kelakuannya. Wajah yang _Subhahanallah_ tapi kelakuan _Astaghfirullah._

 _Duk—_

"Jaem, Jalan yang bener!" seseorang yang baru saja tertabrak oleh pemuda Na itu meneriaki Jaemin yang mana sama sekali tidak dihiraukan pemuda yang tengah fokus pada smartphonenya.

 _Duk—_

Tidak menghiraukan entah berapa kali kakinya yang berbalut _Sneakers_ menyandung kerikil, kaki siswa lain, atau malah kakinya sendiri.

 _Duk—_

Bahkan guru BK pun disenggol sama Jaemin. ya untung guru BK ga pake slogan _'Senggol Bacok'_ bisa abis ntar.

Jaemin memasuki kelasnya yang udah kayak pasar loak, ada yang kejar-kejaran ngambil buku, lempar-lempar sepatu, benerin _lipgols,_ Main _AOV,_ bendahara yang lagi nagih uang kas juga ada. Pemuda yang lebih suka dipanggil mawar _—eh_ Nana baru saja mendudukan pantatnya yang tidak berisi _—Lupakan ini—_ diatas kursinya. sama sekali tidak menyadari sahabat sehidup sematinya duduk disampingnya.

"Jaem" Tidak dengar.

"Na Jaemin" Tidak dengar juga.

"Jaemin _in your_ areyah" tetap tidak dengar.

"Bumi memanggil Jaemin" Renjun —seseorang yang terus memanggil Jaemin— sudah kehabisan kesabarannya.

"Jaemin" Tetap tidak berkutik, Renjun kesel, dilihatnya telinga Jaemin, Oh lagi pake _aerphone_ ternyata.

 _bngst_ pantes dari tadi dipanggil ga nengok-nengok.

"JAEMIN!" dan berhasil, pemuda Na itu menoleh hanya sedetik dengan pandangan datar, terus balik liat HPnya, _Anjing!_

Inginku berkata kasar. _KASAR!_

Renjun pengen pindah ke bulan aja rasanya. Renjun elus-elus dadanya yang rata _—Iyalah—_ sambil terus komat kamit _'sabar njun sabar ini temen satu-satunya jangan kamu cemplungin ke rawa-rawa'_

"Lagi baca apa?" Renjun curi-curi pandangan ke arah layar ponsel Jaemin. Tapi yang punya HP malah natep Renjun tajam.

"Sabar woy! biasa aja ngeliatnya, gada serem-seremnya juga _ewh_ " Renjun rasanya mau nabok muka sok serem Jaemin.

"Jangan ganggu dih, kepo amat" Jaemin jawab cuek ngebuat Renjun _terpelatuq_ , ini kenapa temennya jadi gini amat. Untung temen.

Renjun akhirnya duduk mengacuhkan Jaemin yang kini menatapnya seolah ngomong _'ga mau nanya aku lagi kenapa gitu?'_ Renjun sebenernya gemes gitu liat muka Jaemin yang kek anjing dibuang majikannya, mata berair blink blink najisin _/g._

"Aku tuh lagi kesel njun" Nah, mulai deh mulut ember temennya balik lagi, tapi Renjun masih acuh suruh siapa tadi dipanggil-panggil diem aja. Renjun kan punya harga diri.

Beneran punya harga diri, Njun?

Diri sih ada, Harganya yang ga ada _/woy/_

"Jadi, Aku kan baca _fanfic_ nanggung banget masa digantung, chapternya ilang setengah padahal udah nyantol tulisan ' _END'_ di _summary_ kan kesel aku njun, mana _author_ nya ga bisa dihubungin" Jaemin cerita dengan semangat tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk layar ponselnya.

Renjun menoleh menatap Jaemin datar "Ngomong sama aku?" kemudian ngakak setan.

Disampingnya Jaemin langsung ngabsen kebun binatang.

.

.

.

.

.

Jeno sama Jaemin lagi dihalte nunggu bus, Jeno natep pacarnya yang kayak orang sinting, ketawa sendiri, cemberut sendiri, blushing sendiri.

 _Tawa tawa sendiri, blushing blushing sendiri, baca fanfic sendiri, cemberut pun sendiri~_

Matanya mencoba melihat apa yang sedang mengalihkan fokus pacar cantiknya, Oh _fanfic._ yang Jeno tau pacarnya ini emang lagi keranjingan baca _fanfic._ ga tau apa faedahnya. Tapi yang penting pacarnya seneng ditambah sehat _wal'afiat_ Jeno ikut seneng.

Tapi serius ini kalo bukan pacar mah udah Jeno tinggalin. Tiap Jaemin ngakak ada orang lain yang ngeliat pacarnya aneh, Jeno cuma buang muka sambil komat-kamit _'bukan pacar saya, saya ga kenal dia siapa'_

Jaemin dari seharian ini kerjaannya maen HP mulu. Jeno denger cerita dari temennya dia yang juga temennya Jaemin, Renjun. Pas istirahat tadi Renjun cerita dari A sampe Z. bilang kalo pacar kiyowonya ini dari baru dateng udah cemberut, ga merhatiin guru, beberapa kali hilang fokus. bahkan waktu jam makan siang Jaemin cuma natep ponselnya ga makan sama sekali.

Jeno sebenernya gemes, pengen banting HP pacarnya. Tapi Jaemin kalo marah serem. Jeno lebih milih dimarahin guru Kimia daripada ngeliat Jaemin marah.

Terakhir kali Jeno bikin Jaemin marah dia ga diakuin pacar, mana ribut minta putus mulu —Jeno mana rela kehilangan pacar unyunya— cuma gara-gara Jeno ga sengaja nolongin anak cewek yang hampir kena lempar bola basket dari timnya.

Jeno ingat dengan jelas Jaemin marahnya gimana _"Oh gitu ya sekarang udah berani peluk-peluk cewek. Ga puas peluk-peluk aku? iya aku tau aku kurus, ga punya oppai pula. Dasar Kerdus!"_ udah gitu pacarnya ini marahnya didepan temen-temennya yang takjub _'Wah muka hello kitty mulut rentenir'_ Iya sih Jaemin emang udah terkenal sama mulut asal ceplosnya ga peduli siapa. Lah orang satpam sekolah aja disembur gara-gara ngunci gerbang sekolah, padahal Jaemin yang salah karena terlambat. _Uke selalu benar gengs._

Abis itu Jaemin juga nyemprot si cewe yang ditolongin Jeno _"Ini lagi, gausah blushing-blushing gitu. Cantik juga engga, Alis mulu dilempen-lempengin, Bibir dimerah-merahin ewh"_ ngebuat temen-temen Jeno makin takjub, terus si cewe ini ga berani deket-deket Jaemin papasan dikoridor aja langsung putar balik.

 _"Honey"_ Jaemin noleh pake muka _innocent_ , Jeno langsung pengen _fanboying_ gitu ih gemay.

"kenapa?" nah Jaemin kalo sama Jeno jadi lucuk, tapi pas Jeno disentuh orang langsung keluar macannya.

"udah bacanya, nanti mata kamu sakit" Jaemin geleng pelan "nanggung, 3 _chapter_ lagi" Jeno hela nafas, yaudah terserah yang penting Jaemin seneng. Nanti kalo Jaemin nangis bakal susah dapet restu calon mertua kan. _ehe._

"Lagian dari mana sih kamu tau _fanfic_?" Jeno ngeliat Jaemin yang naruh hp ke dalem Tas, Jeno pengen selebrasi rasanya.

"ga sengaja ke klik pas _googling_ " Jaemin gelendotan dilengan Jeno, Jeno menang banyak yaampun gini kek daritadi.

"kok sekarang jadi makin sering?" Jeno ngelus rambut Jaemin, Alus sangat kek permen kapas.

"Awalnya sih cuma coba-coba. eh keterusan, beli _sneakers_ dibalikin 30 ribu"

"terus duitnya buat apa?"

"Beli _lipstick_ "

"Buat siapa?"

"Buat pacar saya lah masa buat saya"

"Sehari bisa berapa kali?"

"2 kali"

"Untung terus dong"

"iyalah kode vouchernya aja untung terus"

 _Cut!! Salah dialog Japri!_

"kok sekarang jadi makin sering?" Jeno ngelus rambut Jaemin, Alus sangat.

"kan salah kamu sendiri" Jaemin cemberut cantik.

"kok aku?"

"Ga nyadar? makanya jadi orang peka"

.

.

.

.

.

 _Flashback!_

 _Fyuuhhh~_

"Jeno" Jaemin berseru ngeliat Jeno yang PW alias _Posisi Wenak_ didepan meja dengan selingkuhannya.

 _Fyuuhh~_ Jaemin kembali meniup daun telinga milik Jeno, yang sama sekali tidak berkutik.

"Enak ya pacaran sama Tugas, nyuruh pacar apel kerumah malah dianggurin. emang ya walaupun anggur lebih mahal dari apel, tapi lebih enak diapelin daripada dianggurin gini" Jaemin pouting ngeliat punggung pacarnya yang bener-bener ga bergerak.

"Semoga buku tugasnya Ilang pas mau dikumpulin" Jaemin colek-colek pipi Jeno. heran Jaemin mah punya pacar kenapa berasa jadi patung kalo udah fokus sama tugas.

"SAYAANG~" Jaemin ngerengek memilih merebahkan diri diatas kasur Jeno, sambil sesekali guling-guling ngebuat sprei yang jadi berantakan.

"ini dari tadi aku ngomel denger ga sih? kamu congek ya? ganteng tapi congek _ewh,_ untung sayang" Jaemin ngelirik Jeno yang masih diem, yaampun apa buku tugas lebih menarik dari pacarnya sendiri?

"bodo ah" Jaemin kemudian beralih pada Laptop milik Jeno yang tergeletak disamping kaki ranjang.

Anak orang kaya naruh sesuatu ngasal aja _anjir_.

Setelah Laptop sudah didepannya, jari gembil milik Jaemin mulai _searching_ apapun untuk membunuh kekesalanya dari mulai _Anime_ dari tahun 2012-2018 tapi karena udah hampir Jaemin tonton semua jadi males, _Streaming,_ sampe ga sengaja ngeklik alamat ffn.

Jaemin mulai tenggelam pada dunianya, meninggalkan Jeno yang heran dengan keheningan dikamarnya. Memang awalnya Jeno mengajak Jaemin buat males-malesan dirumahnya. Setelah mengirim pesan pada Jaemin untuk datang kerumah, Jeno malah mendapat email dari gurunya untuk membuat ringkasan materi untuk adik kelasnya. Tau deh kenapa si guru males banget.

Jeno denger kok dari tadi Jaemin ngoceh apa aja, mau ditanggepin nanti tugasnya ga kelar-kelar. Jadilah Jeno diem siapa tau Jaemin ikut diem, eh Diemnya keterusan karena Jaemin tanpa mulut bebeknya adalah hal yang mustahil didunia ini. Jeno mencoba _positif thinking_ mungkin pacarnya ketiduran karena bosen.

2 Jam berlalu, Jeno sudah selesai dengan Tugas mendadak yang Jeno jamin tidak akan mengubah nilainya. dilihatnya Jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya, 12.30 Lah udah mau masuk jam makan siang.

Dengan segera Jeno berbalik berniat untuk membangunkan sang pacar yang ia yakini tertidur. dan Jaemin tidak tertidur, yang ada pacar cantiknya lagi fokus ke laptop. walaupun mukanya ketutup Jeno yakin Jaemin ga tidur.

"Mau makan apa? _Delivery_ aja ya" Jeno ngomong, tapi Jaemin diem. ga tau terlalu fokus jadi ga kedenger atau emang lagi Bales dendam.

" _Sweaty_ " Jeno geleng-geleng, Jaemin kalo lagi ngambek gemesin, Jeno jadi pengen nelen Jaemin hidup-hidup. _/woy_

"Na, aku tau kamu ngambek soalnya _weekend_ kamu malah gada kerjaan gini, buang waktu. tapi pacar ngajak ngobrol disahutin atuh yang" Jeno mendekat kearah Jaemin. btw, kok Jeno kek ga suka ngaca gitu ya sama omongannya.

"Na" Jeno manggil alus banget, jarang-jarang Ice prince lembut. Ya Ice prince lembut kalo sama pawangnya doang kan?

Jaemin noleh natep Jeno pake pandangan yang sulit diartikan, wajahnya sekarang sedikit _—memerah?_

"Jaem? mau makan apa?" suara beratJeno tiba-tiba ngebuat Jaemin ambyar, Jeno ga tau apa yang dipikirin sama pacarnya yang tiba-tiba _blushing_ ga jelas.

" _euh"_ Jeno bingung ini Jaemin ngedengung tapi rasanya kayak _—ngedesah?_

"Na? kamu abis liat apa sih?" Jeno duduk dismping Jaemin yang langsung gelagapan.

"g-ga liat apa-apa kok Jen. u-udah ah anterin aku pulang aja" Jaemin menutup laptop Jeno, lalu segera membawa pacarnya keluar. Tanpa menghapus _history web_ di laptop pacarnya.

Jeno bingung, sedikit curiga sih sama gelagat pacarnya "Kamu beneran ga liat apa-apa kan?"

Jaemin ngangguk kaku "cuma— liat foto kecil kamu kok"

"beneran?"

Jaemin ngangguk.

"Tapi kok pulang? kan aku mau berduaan sama kamu" oh kayaknya Jeno salah jawab, karena sekarang Jaemin malah cemberut lagi "salah sendiri pacar dateng malah sibuk nugas"

Setelah Jeno mengantar Jaemin pulang tidak lupa dengan wejangan ' _Jangan lupa makan siang'_ Jeno kembali kerumahnya untuk memeriksa _history web_ yang dibuka Jaemin.

Jeno terkejut _gengs history_ penuh sama _link_ yang semua menjurus ke _fanfic_ _rated M._ Dari banyak kalimat Jeno malah bergumam _"wah pacarku udah gede. ehe"_

 _Kampret._

 _Flashback off._

.

.

.

.

.

Jaemin males sebenernya kalo udah ngungkit masalah _penemuan berharganya_ akan dunia baru. si pacar _keparat_ yang sayang sekali ganteng ini pasti bakal ngakak.

"WAHAHAHA" kan bener, Jeno udah mulai ngakak mengundang orang-orang yang ada dalam bus —mereka udah dibus sekarang— ngeliat kearah Mereka.

Jaemin geleng-geleng pas penumpang lain dibus ngasih tatepan _'itu temennya tolong disuruh diem'_ ambil jari tangannya nyilang dijidat, maksudnya mungkin _'bukan temen saya, dia orang gila nyasar'_

 _anjir pacar durhaka:")_

Jeno masih berusaha meredakan tawanya, matanya sampe berair gara-gara kebanyakan ngakak.

"Eh tapi sekarang kamu udah ga baca _rated M_ kan?"Jeno natep Jaemin serius.

"enggak" _salah lagi ehehehe_. Jaemin ngelanjutinnya dalem hati doang ga berani nyeplos, pacarnya ganteng-ganteng nista mana mau Jaemin ngebongkar Aib sendiri.

 _"Muka polos tapi otak isinya minta dipolosin mulu"_ Jeno bergumam kecil yang sayangnya kedenger sama telinga sensitif Jaemin.

 _BRAKK_

Seketika Jeno jatuh dari kursinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jaemin Pulaaaaang~" Jaemin ngebuka pintu rumahny. _Btw_ , disampingnya ada Jeno yang megangin pinggulnya sendiri. Mampir mau minta salep.

"Ga usah teriak-teriak kayak dihutan gitu" Ini suaranya Lucas kakak sepupunya —temennya Jeno— Oh iya Jeno kan pinter jadi sekarang Jeno sekelas sama sepupunya dan jadi kakak kelasnya Jaemin

"Apasih rese amat. tak pulangin ke Cina juga lama-lama" Jaemin nylonong masuk, Tanpa ngebantu Jeno yang pinggulnya sakit karena dia tendang.

Lucas yang ngeliat ada sohibnya langsung heboh "Yo, Bro! Pasti mau ngasih contekan PR ke gw kan" Lucas jalan kearah dapur ngambil minum, Haus dia abis maen bola _—bekel._

Ini kenapa bahasa gaulnya Lucas jadi nongol?

"Loh ada Jeno?" Sosok pria tapi menyandang status sebagai Ibu dari kekasihnya muncul dari arah halaman belakang rumah "Kenapa ga masuk? Jaemin mana? terus itu kenapa pinggangnya dipegangin mulu?" Ten —Mamanya Jaemin— ngasih Jeno rentetan pertanyaan.

"Pinggang Jeno ketendang pawangnya, Ma" Jaemin muncul dari lantai Atas, udah ganti baju sekarang Jaemin pake _hoodie_ putih ditambah _jeans_ , ditangannya ada kotak P3K.

" _hah?_ " Ten gagal paham, Maksudnya apasih?

"Masa kamu ga paham, yang?" Tiba-tiba Papanya Jaemin muncul langsung peluk Istrinya yang bingung.

Buset, baru dateng udah peluk-peluk aja.

"Emang ga paham" Pasutri ditambah makhluk Ghaib _—coret—_ Makhluk tampan yang sekarang lagi makan pancake merhatiin Jaemin yang nuntun Jeno buat duduk disofa mulai mengolesi punggul Jeno pake salep.

"Jadi inget masa muda ya" Taeyong —Papa Jaemin— bisik ke telinga Ten, sedangkan Ten malah _blushing._

Taeyong sama Ten peluk-pelukan depan pintu halaman belakang, Jaemin duduk diatas sofa sama Jeno sambil ngolesin salep sambil ketawa-ketawa. Ninggalin seseorang yang makan _Pancake_ nya dengan ganas.

Ini mah _double_ obat nyamuk. bukan lagi yang ketiga setan tapi yang kelima setan. Lucas sabar, Lucas tabah, da Lucas mah apa atuh cuma jomblo ngenes.

Ga emaknya ga bapaknya ga anaknya ga calon menantunya sama-sama suka umbar kemesrasaan. tenggelemin aja Lucas ke antartika.

Keluarga macam apa ini. rasanya Lucas pengen misahin dua pasangan tidak tau tempat didepannya. Rasanya Lucas pengen nemplokin pencake yang lagi dia makan ke empat orang didepanya. Rasanya Lucas pengen meperin upilnya dia ke manusia-manusia laknat didepannya.

Lucas ingin berkata halus. _Dog!_

.

.

.

.

.

 _— **END** Dengan Tidak Elit.—_

 _Yaudah Iya aku ga tau ngetik apa:'v cuma pengen ngetik ff yang ringan tapi jatuhnya malah ga jelas gini. **SUNGKEM,**_ _ini mau hiatus buat UNBK malah gabisa jauh-jauh dari ffn Lol:v bukannya belajar malah ngetik ff ples anime mulu-,_

 _ada yang setuju ini aku jadiin **Drabble**_ _khusus NoMin?_

 _C,U di **But You Not!**_

 _ **SCROLL DIKIT!!**_

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang Jeno ada di kamar Jaemin, Iya disuruh sama _Ehm_ Calon mama mertuanya nginep. Tapi sebenernya ga dibolehin tidur bareng Jaemin sama calon papa mertuanya, Takut apa-apa katanya. gimana pun Jaemin kan cowo kiyowoh yang menggoda iman.

Tadinya mau dititipin ke kamar Lucas eh malah bilangnya " _Sorry_ ni Om, tapi kamar aku udah penuh. dan sedang tidak menerima tamu" abis itu ngibrit kekamar terus kamarnya dikunci. Laknat. dasar titisan jurig

Jadilah Jeno tidur dikamar pacarnya, karena dirumah udah ga ada kamar kosong.

03.00 pagi, Jeno udah tidur dari 5 jam yang lalu sedangkan Jaemin, sama sekali belum tidur masih baca _fanfic_ dia. Kayaknya dia laper deh, Tapi takut kebawah nanti kalo ada jurig gimana —padahal jurig dirumah ya cuma kakak sepupunya yang kelaperan abis nge _game_ — Terpaksa ngebangunin Jeno.

"JenoJaemin towel-towel pipi Jeno. Tidak ada respon.

"Lee Jeno~" Jeno ngerespon dikit doang.

" _Honey~_ " _Cup Cup_. Jaemin nyium mata Jeno.

" _Sweaty~_ " _Cup_. Jaemin nyium hidung Jeno.

" _Dear~_ " Jaemin nyium acak muka Jeno.

" _Baby~_ "Jaemin gemes, kenapa Pacarnya sekebo ini pas dibangunin? Jadilah Jaemin mulai cubit-cubit pipi Jeno.

" _Babe~"_ _Chu~_ senjata terakhir Jaemin nyium bibir Jwno, cuma nempel doang kok. Mulai cemberut ketika pacarnya tetap tidak bergerak seinchi pun. kemudian Jaemin menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Jeno.

"Kalo mau nyium yang lama dong, _By_ "Jeno nyengir ngebuat Jaemin kaget dan ternyata Jeno udah bangun dari tadi.

 _DUAKK_

Sekali lagi Jeno kena tendang Jaemin yang kaget, otomatis Jatuh dari ranjangnya. ngebuat 3 orang dirumah yang semula terlelap langsung mendatangi asal suara.

"Punya pacar Cantik tapi anarkis, Ya gustihh"— Jeno

"Jeno kenapa Jaem? kok tidur dibawah?"—Ten

"Kamu mau _Naena_ 'in anak saya ya? makanya ditendang sama Jaemin?!"—Taeyong

" _NAAAIISS STRIKE BROTHER_!! COBA ULANGI BELUM DI _BOOMERANG_!"—Lucas, yang sekarang malah ngasih selamet Jeno yang tertimpa musibah sambil ngakak mana bawa HP siap ngerekam, temen _Luck Nut_!

" _ehe_ "—Jaemin

 _ **—beneran END—**_

 _Selamat malam_ _minggu_


	2. Chapter 2 : Mantanku

Jaemin adalah mantan kekasih dari seorang Jeno Lee. ya, hubungan mereka kandas karena Jaemin mengatakan _"Aku mau fokus UNBK" ._ Jadi Jeno, sebagai seorang kekasih — _Mantan, tepatnya—_ hanya meng-iyakan.

Asal kau bahagia kan? yang penting nanti Jaemin bakal balik sama dia. Walaupun Jaemin sama sekali ga menjamin dia bakal balik lagi ke Jeno.

Ini sudah lebih dari 6 bulan hubungan Jaemin dan Jeno berubah menjadi seperti dua orang asing. Yang mana Jeno — _yang saat ini sudah masuk kuliah_ — terus meminta Jaemin untuk kembali sedangkan Jaemin terlihat seperti menghindar.

Kenapa?ini juga pertanyaan Jeno, Kenapa Jaemin seolah enggan kembali padanya? padahal Jaemin sudah melewati UNBKnya dan sedang menunggu pengumuman kelulusan.

Ga ada yang aneh sama Jaemin, Jeno liat juga Jaemin ga lagi deket sama yang lain. Atau jangan-jangan Jeno ga tau kalo Jaemin deket sama cowo lain yang terpisah jarak dan waktu? Tapi Jeno yakin engga karena Jeno tiap hari ngestalk akun sosmed Jaemin.

 _Tipe mantan kepo yang kerjaan ngestalk Mantan._

Hari ini Jeno memutuskan untuk menjemput Jaemin, ga bisa dibilang jemput sih orang Jeno cuma liat Jaemin doang yang lagi nunggu bus dihalte. Jaemin duduk sendirian, duh rasanya Jeno pengen nyamperin terus peluk-peluk Jaemin. Iya, soalnya sekarang lagi mendung pas kan kalo buat peluk-peluk.

Pelukan sama Mantan emang sudi, Jen?

Sudilah kalo Mantannya kiyowo macem Jaemin. —Jeno

Dan Akhirnya Jeno deketin Jaemin, kasian euy ngeliat Jaemin kedinginan cuma pake kemeja sekolah yang tipis, Jeno Ninggalin motornya dipelataran toko.

"Ga mau pulang?" Jeno duduk disebelah Jaemin yang kaget ngeliat mantannya.

"Nunggu jemputan" Jaemin jawabnya kayak sedikit gugup, soalnya Jeno makein Jaketnya ke badan Jaemin.

 _Tenggelem, Ahhh kiyowo._ Jeno pengen jerit liat Jaemin yang tenggelem sama jaketnya.

"tumben Papa Taeyong telat jemput" bukannya apa ya Papanya Jaemin ini Papa yang paling ngejaga Anaknya, kadang Mamanya —Ten— aja pusing mikirin kelakuan suaminya.

Iya, mereka kan punya anak cowok kenapa diperlakuin kayak anak perawan?

Jaemin ngendikkin bahu "Papa ada _meeting._ ya mungkin itu kenapa dia bisa telat"

Jeno ngangguk "Mau pulang bareng aku ga?"

Jaemin geleng "Tadi kak Lucas nge-whatsapp katanya bakal jemput" Jeno cuma ber-ohh.

"Aku temenin ya?"

"e-eh ga usah Jen"

"gapapa lagi ga ada kerjaan"

Jaemin cuma ngangguk, ini kenapa Jaemin ngerasa Lucas lama banget sih? padahal janji bakal nyampe 5 menit, ini jangan-jangan Lucas mampir dulu ke tukang batagor.

Dua orang yang masih punya rasa yang sama itu diem, iya udah mereka diem doang ga mangap ga apa. untung mereka masih nafas.

Jaemin mulai resah, punya kakak sepupu kenapa tukang ngaret gini sih?

Jeno rada aneh biasanya kalo berduaan sama Jaemin kayak gini yang mereka ngobrolin apa aja, dari yang penting sampe ke yang ga penting, dari tukang tahu bulat, tukang susu murni nasional, tukang bajigur, tukang bakpao, sampe bus antar kota yang mereka mintain klakson _'telolet'._

"Jaem, Papa nyariin kamu loh" Jeno coba nyari topik pembicaraan biar ga _awkward_ gini. Jeno ga lyke.

"Hah? Papa siapa? Papa setnov?" Jaemin natep Jeno bingung. sedangkan Jeno rasanya kayak _'wah mantanku bisa ngelawak'._

"Papa Jaehyun, Jaem"

"hih, Paling disuruh nyabutin uban" Jaemin sama Jeno ketawa keras cuma sedetik Jeno ketawa sisanya dia cuma natep sosok disampingnya dan Jeno jatuh cinta lagi sama sosok yang sama sekali belum pernah keluar dari hatinya, Jaemin.

Ngeliat Jeno yang berhenti ketawa Jaemin tanya "kenapa?"

Jeno ngegeleng "Gapapa, sayang aja kalo ngelewatin ketawanya seorang malaikat yang suaranya lebih indah dari nyanyian peri"

 _Dasar tukang gembel!_ Jaemin ngedumel dalam hati, iya dalem hati doang kok. wong kenyataannya dia malah blushing pas denger gombalan mantannya.

 _kok jadi panas gini sih?!_ Jaemin kipas-kipas mukanya, yaampun padahal mendung kok bisa panas ya.

"Ga kangen masak bareng Mamaku?"

Yaampun, sejak kapan mantannya ini jadi sebelas duabelas sama deny cagur tukang ngegombal? Jaemin rasanya mau terjun bebas aja.

 _Ding!_ HP Jaemin bunyi, ada pesan masuk.

 **From** : Lucas-Ge

 **T** **ext** : Duh Na, ban motornya bocor. ga bisa jemput, pake bus aja ya? Oh iya sekalian nitip Voucher kuota ya, Abis nih.

Dih, Jaemin ga jadi blushing gara-gara gombalan mantannya, yang ada dia jadi kepengen nelen orang. Udah disuruh nunggu malah nitip pula.

"pesan dari siapa sih?" Jeno liat perubahan muka Jaemin yang sekarang jadi greget. tapi setengahnya kepo juga sih ehehehe.

"Lucas, dia bilang ga bisa jemput. Ban motornya bocor" Jaemin ngomonya lemes banget, Masalahnya tadi Lucas udah janji bakal jemput. Nah kalo ga jadi bilang kek dari tadi jadi Jaemin ga ketinggalan bus terakhir kan.

Bisa ajasih Jaemin pesen Ub*er atau Go*jek tapi males, mamang-mamangnya rese' pasti pas Jaemin yang pesen bayarnya bukan pake duit tapi pada minta Chatnya dibales.

Mana udah sore, mendung, udah gerimis pula. Pulang-pulang Jaemin janji bakal potong jari Lucas biar ga bisa ngupil lagi.

"Hah? Bocor?" Jeno bingung, tadi dia ngeliat Lucas sengaja puter balik loh, tapi kok bilangnya bocor terus ga bisa jemput? malah yang lebih parah abis puter balik Lucas nongkrong di tukang bajigur.

Enak ya kas, ngebuat orang nunggu eh malah nyari yang anget-anget sendiri.

 _ding!_ sekarang tinggal HP Jeno yang bunyi.

 **From** : Ganteng

Jeno ngernyit, sejak kapan dia ngesave nomor orang dikasih nama 'ganteng'?

 **Text** : Selamat berjuang Bro! ditunggu pajak balikannya. ehehe.

Oh Jeno tau sekarang, siapa lagi kalo bukan Lucas? Jeno yakin Lucas ngubah namanya di kontak dia pas dia lagi kebelet terus ga sengaja nitip hp ke Lucas.

Jeno ngelirik Jaemin yang lesu disampingnya. "Mau aku anterin aja?" Jeno kembali mawarin diri. Kapan lagi bisa boncengan sama Mantan ykan.

"Gapapa nih?" Yaudahlah Jaemin juga pengen cepet-cepet kerumah, Laper dia mana udah janji sama Mamanya buat ga pulang telat.

"Iya gapapa, tunggu ya aku ngambil motor dulu"

Jeno pergi buat nyebrang terus ngambil motor, ninggalin Jaemin yang galau iya galau soalnya pengen banget balikan sama Jeno.

Jeno nyampe didepan Jaemin pake motor Ninja warna itemnya dia. Terus turun sambil bawa satu helm lagi ditangannya.

"Pake ya" Jeno makein helm yang tadi dia bawa ke kepala Jaemin. tapi Jaemin malah cemberut.

"Loh kenapa cemberut?" Jaemin ngegeleng "Jeno juga baru pulang kuliah kan? cuma pake shirt tipis ini doang sama Jaket tapi jaketnya Jeno kasih ke aku. Kalo kamu kedinginan gimana? ini mendung mau ujan pula" Jaemin masih cemberut, tapi dia nunduk ga berani natep Jeno yang senyum kearah dia kenapa mantannya ucul gini sih.

"kalo aku kedinginan kan nanti dipeluk kamu pas naik motor" dan sukses ngebuat pipi Jaemin panas.

"Udah yuk, Mama bakal nyariin kamu deh" sebelum naik kemotornya Jeno sempetin buat ngusak rambut Jaemin.

Jaemin nurut ngikutin Jeno dari belakang.

"Pegangan ya, nanti kamu jatuh" Jenk gemes liat Jaemin yang malu-malu gini. _gimana Jeno mau move on?:')_

Jeno udah ngendarain motornya pelan, menikmati waktu bersama mantan, bodo amat ujan-ujanan juga yang penting dipeluk mantan.

Dari jauh, kakak sepupu Jaemin, Lucas. Malah ngakak didepan tukang jualan bajigur, bener kata Jeno, Lucas emang lagi angetin badan dia pake acara minum bajigur.

Lucas ngakak ngebuat banyak mamang-mamang yang juga lagi nongkrong natep aneh _"Ganteng-ganteng gila"_ iya mereka natep Lucas pake ngedumel.

Apa ya, Lucas ngakak gara-gara Adek sepupunya yang malu-malu, wong kalo dirumah Jaemin malah ga bisa diem gada yang namanya malu-malu, malu-maluin mah iya. Terus kenapa juga Adek sepupunya sosoan nolak, Malu malu tapi mau.

Jeno udah sampe didepan rumah keluarga Lee, Jaemin langsung turun dari motor Mark terus ngelepas Helm Jeno yang lagi dia pake.

"Masuk, Jen. ujannya deres" Jeno hampir ngegeleng kalo namanya ga dipanggil sama Mamanya Jaemin.

"Jeno ayo masuk, didalem aja dulu nunggu ujannya reda" Ten ngedeket kearah Jeno sama Jaemin pake payung.

Jeno cuma ngangguk ga enakan nolak kebaikan oranh, dia bawa motornya masuk ke pekarangan rumah.

"Mau mandi?"Jaemin nanya ke Jeno yang jakan dibelakanhnya, oh badannya Jaemin udah menggigil ternyata bahkan bibirnya pucat.

"Kamu aja mandi sana, Airnya udah mamah siapin" Ten menyuruh anak semata wayangnya masuk, Iya Jaemin cepet sakit soalnya yakin deh abis ini dia bersin-bersin.

"Tapi Jeno gima- _Hattchii_ " nah kan. Jaemin jujur ya dia khawatir sama Jeno, soalnya Jeno lebih kuyup dari dia.

"gapapa, Udah sana mandi" Jeno ngusak kepala Jaemin yang langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar.

 _Hatchiii._ Lagi, putra tunggal pasangan Taeyong dan Ten itu bersin. Mana idungnya udah merah banget.

"Nah, kamu pake kamar mandi tamu aja, taukan tempatnya? Mama mau minjemin baju Lucas buat kamu" Jeno ngangguk, lalu segera meninggalkan Ten yang juga berlalu ke dapur.

Iya, Jeno manggil Ten dan Taeyong itu sama kayak Jaemin. tapi kadang masih manggil om-tante sih.

.

.

.

.

Bunyi air hujan yang jatuh dari ranting masih bisa terdengar, walau hujan sudah berhenti.

Jaemin sekarang ada duduk digazebo, telinganya disumpal _aerphone_ warna putih, matanya terpejam mencoba meresapi lirik lagu. tidak menyadari kehadiran seonggok makhluk tampan yang duduk disampingnya.

Jeno hanya terdiam dia ga mau ngelewatin momen dimana mantannya keliat cantik, cantik banget. Yaampun Jeno serasa liat Malaikat.

Mata Jaemin terpejam jadi Jeno bisa liat dengan jelas bulu mata cantik punya Jaemin, Idungnya juga lucu kecil tapi mancung, Bibir Jaemin yang sesekali gerak buat ngikutin lirik lagu ngebuat Jeno gemes. Oh! satu lagi rambut madu punya Jaemin yang nutupin kening Jaemin keliat halus, juga bau bayi khas Jaemin. Iya, soalnya Jaemin masih pake sampo, sabun, _lotion_ Bayi.

Jaemin kemudian -mungkin sedikit menyadari keberadaan seseorang yang duduk disampingnya- perlahan buka mata. Tersentak saat menyadari Jeno terus menatapnya intens.

 _Jaemin gugup, Yeoreobun!!_

Jaemin berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang menggila sampai Jaemin takut kalo Jeno bisa denger suara degup jantungnya. Baru juga ditatap belum dicium.

"Denger apasih? serius banget" Jeno senyum kearah Jaemin yang langsung buang muka kearah samping, pipi Jaemin panas.

 _"Scared to be Lonely / Scared to be Lonely?"_ Mereka ngomong bareng, bener-bener bareng. sampe ngebuat keduanya ketawa. yaampun masih pada saling cinta kenapa ga balikan aja sih.

"Na" Jeno manggil Jaemin pelan, Alus pula. Jaemin yang dipanggil cuma mendengung pelan.

"Kenapa sih?" Denger pertanyaan dari Jeno, Jaemin langsung ngerutin alis ga paham "apanya yang kenapa?"

Jeno ngegeleng pelan "Ga deh"

Jaemin makin ngerutin alis, apasih nih? punya mantan ga jelas gini "ngomong aja gih"

"Nanti kamu ga nyaman, soalnya aku mau minta-" Jaemin bingung ini kenapa Jeno gantungin ucapannya, dasar cowok suka banget ngegantungin. ini Jeno mau minta apa? minta duit buat pulang? kan Jeno bawa motor. mau minta makan? kan bentar lagi mereka bakal makan malem didalem. Terus minta apa? Jangan-jangan Jeno minta- NAENA?!

Yaampun kenapa otak Jeno makin mesum gini sih?

kayaknya yang makin mesum otak kamu deh, Na. kan Jeno belum selesai ngomong.

"Mau minta apa emang?" Udah deh Jaemin nyerah nebak gini, nanti dikira ngeres sama readers.

"Minta balikan" Jeno natep Jaemin lembut, tangan Jeno sekarang udah pegang-pegang tangan Jaemin yang kerasa dingin, wajar sih kan abis ujan.

Padahal mah dingin karena grogi.

"Ga tau" Jawaban Jaemin ngebuat Jeno bingung.

"Kok ga tau? kan tinggal jawab Iya atau ngga. eh tapi aku alergi penolakan sih" Jeno ngucapin pake nada bercanda tapi dibales gelengan serius dari Jaemin.

"Aku ga tau beneran Jen"

"kamu masih cinta sama aku?" Jeno nanya yang langsung dikasih anggukan mantap dari Jaemin "Loh, terus kalo kamu masih cinta sama aku kenapa jawabannya ga tau?"

Sekarang tangan Jaemin yang balik genggam tangan Jeno "Aku ga tau, kalo nanti aku terima kamu emang kita masih bisa kayak dulu? ga ada yang tau apa yang jadi akhirnya kan? Aku cuma takut pada akhirnya aku sama kamu bakal balik jadi dua orang asing, Jen" Jaemin gantungin ucapannya untuk sedikit menarik nafas kemudian melanjutkan "Ini lebih baik kan, kita temenan tanpa harus jadi dua orang asing"

Oh, Jeno ngerti sekarang jadi Jaemin ga mau balikan karna takut hubungan dia sama Jaemin jadi orang yang ga kenal. Mungkin mantannya ga mau ngerasa sakit hati.

Jeno ngusap pelan rambut madu Jaemin "Tapi kalo kita temenan, aku ga bisa jagain kamu secara bebas. Nanti kalo tiba-tiba orang lain dateng ditengah-tengah pertemanan kita terus berhasil ngalihin perasaan aku atau kamu, gimana?"

Jaemin fikir, ucapan Jeno ada benarnya juga. Jaemin mana ikhlas kalo nanti Jeno nemuin kebahagiaannya dan itu bukan sama Jaemin.

Jaemin ngangguk dengan kaku "Aku ga mau kehilangan kamu"

"Sini peluk" Jeno ngerentangin tangannya dibalas gerakan cepat dari Jaemin yang langsung masuk ke pelukan Jeno.

"Sebenarnya kalimat _aku ga mau kehilangan kamu_ itu kalimatku, Na" Jeno mengusak tengkuk Jaemin.

"Tidak peduli" Jaemin mengendikan bahu acuh, Sedangkan Jeno tertawa lebar.

"Jadi, kita balikan kan?"

 _Chu~_

Jaemin cium kilat bibir Jeno "Tau kan jawabannya"

Jeno menggeleng, tangannya terus mengusak tengkuk Jaemin lalu berujar pendek "Tidak" Mendengarnya, Jaemin mendongak menatap Jeno dengan cemberut.

"JENN~" Jaemin merengek pelan, dibalas kekehan Jeno.

"Apa Sayang"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Fin_ _ **Selesai** Tamat **End**_

 _AKU GABUT_

 _Btw, Aku minta review buat milih (berhubung Jeno bakal Ultah) :_

 _-Haruskah aku post ff spesial birthday Jeno_

 _ **Atau**_

 _-Gausah_

 _Ya guys Review sebenernya sangat penting karena itu adalah **"VITAMIN UNTUK PARA AUTHOR"** biar semangat ngetik._

 _ **C,U**_

 _ps : But You Not! sedang dalam pengetikan:)_


	3. Chapter 3 : kamu cinta aku ga?

Jeno sering denger dari temen-temennya. kalo dia itu beruntung bisa dapetin Jaemin.

Karena dimata mereka Jaemin ituㅡ _sempurna_. yang mereka liat Jaemin yang pinter di pelajaran, jago berenang, jago maen piano, ga banyak omong. pokonya dimata mereka Jaemin _more than perfect._

Tapi sayangnya Jaemin ga sesempurna itu didepannya, yang jelas-jelas tunangannya.

biar diperjelas dulu, Jaemin tunangan sama Jeno karena demi relasi bisnis.

Jadilah mereka sekarang tinggal serumah, dan yang tau kebiasaan Jaemin luar dalam hanya Lee Jeno seorang. Bahkan orang tua Jaemin ga tau kebiasaan Jaemin.

"JEENN~ KRIPIK KENTANG AKU MANA?" Jaemin membuka lemari tempatnya biasa menyimpan makanan.

"Abis kali, kamu tadi malem kan begadang" Jeno membalas santai Jeno sekarang lagi duduk diatas sofa sambil nonton tv.

"terus aku makan apa?" Jaemin menghentakkan kakinya kesal meninggalkan dapur.

"Mana aku tau" Jeno mengendik acuh.

"JENN~" Jaemin dengan gerakan cepat menempatkan kepalanya diatas paha Jeno.

"Nanti kalo aku mati gara-gara kelaperan gimana? nanti mau nikah sama siapa?" Jaemin cemberut matanya menatap lurus kearah rahang tegas milik Jeno.

"Kelaperan dikit mana bisa bikin kamu mati" Jeno mengacuhkan keberadaan Jaemin diatas pahanya.

Kalo kalian berharap Jeno baik dengan sosoan nangis sambil bilang _'jangan mati aku ngga bisa hidup tanpa kamu',_ sori Jeno udah terlalu bebal dalam semua aegyo Jaemin.

"Lagian ya kamu jangan kebanyakan makan cemilan gitu ah, banyak micin nanti kamu makin oon"

 _Jleb bosQ,_ Jeno ga tau kali ya kalo ciki yang banyak micinnya malah terasa niqmat.

"beneran ga boleh nih? Yaudah aku mau nelfon kak Mark aja deh, pasti dibeliin" Jaemin merogoh kantung celananya berniat menelfon Mark.

Mark siapa? Mantan pacar Jaemin.

"Mark sama Aku kan sama aja"

Iya juga, Mark bahkan lebih ngeselin dari Jeno kalo soal cemilan.

btw, jangan salah paham ya Mark itu temennya Jeno dan Jaemin ga suka kalo musuhan sama orang sekalipun itu Mark yang notabennya mantannya dia. Toh mereka berdua juga putus baik-baik. Jadi sekarang Mark nganggep Jaemin sebagai adeknya.

"Yaudah, aku telfon kak Lucas aja" Jaemin mendekatkan telfonnya kearah telinga.

"Jaem ayo ke mall" Jeno berujar dengan cepat membuat Jaemin tersenyum lebar.

 _"Halo Na?"_ Suara di sebrang telfon membuat lamunan tentang hal apa yang ingin Jaemin beli menjadi buyar.

"Eh, Iya kak. maaf ganggu tadi salah pencet"

Pip.

Jaemin mematikan sambungannya dengan segera lalu bangkit dari posisinya.

"Yeay, Terimakasih sayang" ujarnya girang kemudian mengecup kilat bibir Jeno.

Yah, Jeno memang sudah bebal dengan aegyo Jaemin tapi tidak berlaku jika tunangannya menyebut nama Lucas.

.

.

.

.

.

Niat awal mau ngajak Jaemin ke super market aja, tapi mulutnya typo karena ngomong buru-buru jadinya yang keluar mall.

 _supermarket sama mall jauh susunan katanya japri:"_

Jaemin yang pake jeans panjang ditambah kets plus hoodie putih. sedangkan Jeno cuma shirt polos ditambah jeans selutut plus sandal. Untung mukanya ganteng.

kalo jelek kan nanti dikita majikan jalan sama pembantu, Jen. ehe.

"Jaem, kita kesini buat beli cemilan sama kebutuhan mingguan. Oke?" Jeno mendorong troli belanjaannya dengan Jaemin disampingnya yang sibuk mengedarkan mata.

"Oke" Jeno bahkan sanksi Jaemin denger apa yang dia omongin barusan.

Mereka selesai dengan banya bahan dapur, cemilan juga beberapa minuman bersoda.

"Ayo pulang" Jeno dengan 4 kantung penuh belanjaan berjalan dengan susah payah. Jaemin dibelakangnya tidak membantu sama sekali padahal 3 kantung belanjaan isinya milik Jaemin.

"Jenn~" Jaemin berdiri dibelakangnya yang sibuk memasukan belanjaan kedalam mobil.

"Kenapa?"

 _"Gun Gale Online"_ Jaemin memasang wajah sememelas mungkin didepan Jeno yang memasang wajah datar.

"Ga"

Dan penolakan yang keluar dari mulut Jeno membuat Jaemin ingin menangis bombay.

"Jen, itu limited. Tadi di toko tinggal satu-satunya. yah yah" Jaemin kembali memasang wajah memelas.

Yaampun _"Gun Gale Online"_ cuma diproduksi 2000 pcs diseluruh dunia, banyak ya? iya kalo liat 2000nya kalo liat cuma ada 10 di korea kan limited banget.

"Na, aku belum kerja loh. Masih sekolah, Ini uang yang dikasih dari Papa buat ditabung. Sedangkan Game limited harganya bisa lebih 200.000 won"

Oke, Jaemin tau. Tapi yaampun Jaemin bener-bener mau gamenya. apalagi sewaktu dia main kerumah Haechan dia ngeliat Haechan main game _Gun Gale Online._

Dan Jaemin udah ngincer gamenya dari 2 bulan sebelum perilisan.

Dia ga bisa nyalahin Jeno, kan udah dikasih tau juga sama mamanya buat ga lagi jajan game.

"Yaudah" Jaemin kemudian berlalu memasuki mobil mendahului Jeno.

Dimobil, gada yang ngomong sama sekali. Jaemin yang sibuk sama pengendaliannya biar ga lagi pengen sama _game_ itu, sedangkan Jeno pikirannya udah bercabang.

Jeno paham, Jaemin itu maniak _game_. Rela begadang demi _push rank_ , Rela nabung buat beli item dalam _game,_ semua yang berhubungan sama _game_ Jaemin rela ngalakuin apa aja.

Tapi gimana dong? kalo dipake buat beli _game_ Jaemin nanti mereka mau makan apa? Sebenernya Jeno tau kalo pun uang mereka abis pasti orang tua mereka bakal langsung ngirim lagi, Jeno mau Jaemin berubah jadi mandiri aja kok.

Tapi juga ya kalo ga dibeliin Jaemin pasti jadi diem terus nanti juga pikiran Jaemin jadi sempit pasti mikirnya Jeno ga sayang sama dia lah, Jeno egois lah, inilah itulah.

 _Ah sabodo Jeno lieur._

Begitu sampai apartemen, Jaemin langsung melangkah memasuki lift meninggalkan Jeno yang hanya menggelengkan kepala. keliat jelas Jaemin ngambek.

"Tapi kaaaakk nana mau GGO"

"kenapa ga kakak minjemin nana duit aja?"

"Bilang aja kakak udah punya"

"Iyain, kak Taeyong kan sekarang udah kerja pantes aja kak Ten udah dapet"

"Bodo ah ngeselin. mau tidur"

Pip.

Jaemin dengan segera melempar handphonenya sembarangan. Mengacuhkan kehadiran Jeno yang sepertinya sudah berdiri didepan pintu sejak awal dia berbicara dengan Ten.

"Kamu mau banget gamenya ya?" Jeno mendekati Jaemin yang dudul dengan menyandarkan punggungnya pada headbed.

"Mau beli?" Jeno kembali bertanya saat tunangannya sama sekali tidak menyahuti pertanyaannya.

"Ga usah, nanti aku minjem ava punya kak Ten aja"

"Kak Ten mana mau"

Jeno ga paham juga kenapa kakak adek sama aja, sama sama maniak _game_. yaampun Jeno jadi mau berguru sama kak taeyong ㅡsuami kak ten, sekaligus kakak ipar Jaeminㅡ gimana cara mengatasi uke yang suka cemberut gini.

"kak Ten emang ga bakal ngasih pinjem, ga usah diperjelas juga dih"

"Kamu mau beli ga? siapa tau itu keinginan dedek bayi, aku ga mau loh jaem nanti anak aku ngiler? ya masa cucu seorang CEO ngiㅡ"

 **BRAK**

"KAMU TIDUR DILUAR SANA! DEDEK BAYI GUNDULMU! AKU COWO MANA BISA HAMIL!!"

benar sekali, itu selimut sama bantal melayang dengan cepat kearah wajah tampan seorang Lee Jeno, untung gantengnya ga luntur.

Lagian ya uke lagi sewot malah digodain:")

"Kan becanda"

"Keluar ga? atau aku yang keluar"

Nyebut Jen nyebut, udah tau Jaemin kalo kesel macannya suka keluar masih aja nekat.

.

.

.

.

.

Besoknya, kalo kalian ngira Jaemin bangun pagi-pagi terus nyiapin sarapan buat dia sama Jeno. itu salah besar.

Karena yang ada, Jeno yang ngehandle masalah itu, bangun pagi, sarapan. Terus Jaemin bakal bangun jam 7 dengan Jeno yang udah berangkat sekolah. jam 7:45 Jaemin baru berangkat sekolah dan jam 8 kurang 5 menit Jaemin bakal nyampe kesekolahnya.

Semalas itu seorang Na Jaemin yang dianggap sempurna sama anak-anak sekolah dan guru-guru.

Dipikiran mereka itu adanya _"Jaemin telat pasti karena lembur ngerjain tugas" "Pasti Jeno ngebiarin Jaemin berangkat pake bus" "Kejam ya Jeno, masa tunangan kelakuannya gitu?"_

Nah kalo gini pasti Jeno yang disalahin padahal kenyataannya Jaemin lembur bukan ngerjain tugas tapi push _rank._ pake bus apanya sekolah sama apartemen aja cuma 10 menit jalan kaki. Sabar Jen, resiko punya uke _'sempurna'_.

"Jen" Ini jam istirahat, Jeno duluan ke kantin karena Jaemin harus ganti baju selepas pelajaran olah raga. Jadilah Jeno harus mesenin makan siang buat Jaemin juga, biasanya juga gini sih.

"udah ga marah?"

"Ga, _game_ nya udah dipesenin kak Taeyong hehe"

Jeno mengerutkan alis, iya dia tau Taeyong itu ga bisa nolak permintaan Jaemin walaupun Jaemin cuma adek iparnya, tapi Jeno cemburu berasa Taeyong mau ngerebut Jaemin dari dia. _lebay bego._

"Kamu minta ke kak Taeyong?"

Jaemin geleng-geleng "Aku ga berani minta yang mahal gini kecuali ke mama, papa, kak ten terus kamu. Ga tau juga tiba-tiba kak Taeyong telfon pas pelajaran olah raga tadi katanya _'tunggu paketan game GGO dari kakak ya dek'_ gitu katanya"

Seneng ya Jaem punya kakak ipar pengertian. ehe.

"Yaudah, yang penting bukan kamu yang minta"

"Aku ke kak Taeyong paling minta dibeliin manga itupun kalo kak Taeyong lagi ada kerjaan di Jepang" Jaemin mamasukan potongan terakhir sandwichnya.

"Kamu nanti pulang sendiri ya? aku ada jadwal tambahan. Sekarang jam istirahat aku udah abis" Jeno melihat Jam tangan hitam yang melingkar dipergelangannya lalu berdiri dari duduknya.

"Masih 30 menit lagi" Jaemin protes, dia masih mau cerita sama Jeno.

"Iya, harusnya kan? tapi aku kelas tiga Jaem" Jeno mengusak rambut madu milik Jaemin, lalu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Jaemin.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaemin ga jago maen basket, tapi ga tau kenapa dia malah jalan kearah lapangan basket indoor milik sekolah.

Jaemin butuh hiburan, dia bosen istirahat gada Jeno.

"Hai Jaem" Jaemin baru saja mendudukan diri disalah satu kursi penonton saat tiba-tiba dari arah lapangan seseorang berseru memanggil namanya.

"Hai Kak!" Itu kak Yuta, sebenernya dia udah lulus sih dari SMA, tapi emang kak Yuta sering ke sekolahnya buat ngelatih anak basket, dia mantan MVP disekolah ini.

"Mau main?" Tawar Kak Jhonny, temen Kak Yuta. kalo Kak Yuta kan emang ngelatih tim basket sekolah, kalo kak Jhonny emang gada kerjaan aja ngikutin Yuta, maklumin Jones. ehe damai bang:))

"Ngeledek ya? Aku ga bisa nampar-nampar bola gitu, tapi kalo nampar muka kak Jhonny boleh deh"

"Dribble bola Jaem bukan nampar bola, kasian bolanya kalo ditampar nanti ngambek ga mau mantul lagi gimana? terus emang kamu berani nampar kakak?"

"Diberani beraniin aja"

Terus pada ketawa dengernya. Jaemin sedeket ini sama anak-anak basket karena sering nemenin Jeno latihan sebelum sama Jeno juga udah sering nemenim Mark latihan. jadi ya mau ga mau Jaemin berasa udah jadi bagian dari anak Basket.

Sampe matanya menangkap anak-anak kelas tiga yang juga latihan sama Kak Yuta semua anak basket kelas tiga hadir semua loh, kecuali tunangannya.

"Kak!" Jaemin berseru, membuat semua orang didalam ruangan menoleh kearahnya, Jaemin meringis merutuki kebodohannya iyalah dia sendiri yang anak kelas 2 disini.

"Kak Mark" Jaemin mengoreksi.

"Kenapa?"

"Kok gada Jeno?"

"Oh, Jeno lagi nganterin makalah anak-anak kelas ke rumah guru Jung bareng Renjun"

Mau Jujur apa boong nih? Jujur aja ya, Jaemin sakit gitu, kek ada yang nusuk-nusuk hatinya. Jadi Jeno ngeboongin dia?

Iya Jeno sama Mark itu sekelas, termasuk Renjun juga. jadi pas liat Mark yang ada dilapangan basket santai-santai aja Jaemin bingung kan, apalagi Jaemin tau Mark lebih mentingin pelajaran dari ekskul.

"Emang kenapa?" Suara Mark menghancurkan lamunannya.

"Ga, ga ada apa-apa. gih sana latihan udah dipanggil kak Yuta"

Mark ga ikhlas gitu ninggalin Jaemin, gimanapun dia juga kenal sama Jaemin, pernah bareng-bareng Jaemin sampe Satu tahun. Mark yakin Jaemin punya beberapa hal yang dia sembunyiin.

.

.

.

.

.

Sampe jam pulang bunyi, Jaemin masih ada di lapangan basket. Dia sengaja nyuruh Haechan buat mintain keguru dia Izin ga enak badan. dia juga udah minta tolong ke Jisung buat bawa pulang tas dia ㅡkarena Jisung tetangganya.

Jaemin lagi males buat ngikutin pelajaran, daripada dihukum karena ga merhatiin guru mending sekalian bolos.

Hapenya juga dia taruh didalem tas, jadi daritadi dia betah bengong lama karena gada suara hape yang ganggu.

Ini udah jam setengah enam sore. Pasti pada nyariin dia tapi gimana dong Jaemin males pulang. Akhirnya dia bangkit, bukan buat pulang ya tapi dia laper banget jadi mau ke mini market aja bikin ramen instan sekaligus cola.

Jaemin udah ada dimini market 24 jam didepannya juga ada cup ramen yang masih Jaemin tunggu buat mateng.

Dia ngelamunin Jeno, idih ga lah. Dia ngelamunin paket yang dikirim kak Taeyong sekarang dia belum pulang terus Jeno juga kayaknya belum pulang karena ada pelajaran tambahan disekolah.

Jaemin mulai memakan remennya dengan khidmat, kenapa mi instan rasanya se enak ini? sampe tiba-tiba turun hujan deres. Kok Jaemin jadi kesel ya? dia lagi mellow mikirin Jeno ㅡeh enggaㅡ mikirin paket. gabawa hape, gapake jaket, hujan deres pula.

kok kamu kasian banget sih jaem:")

Terus matanya ga sengaja ngeliat Jeno boncengan naik motor, sama Renjun.

 _Anjr*t!_

Jeno sama Renjun nepi pula ditoko depan mini market. Ketawa bareng, basah kuyup bareng, naik motor berdua, peluk-pelukan pas boncengan. Jaemin bisa liat jelas wong minimarket pake kaca transparan buat dindingnya.

Tolong telpon ambulance woy!1 Jaemin sesek napas!!

Jaemin inget Jeno sering bilang ke dia _"Kalo aku pulang telat berarti aku ada pelajaran tambahan"_

Pelajaran tambahan cungurmu!

udah dong, Jaemin sakit hati ni. berasa dikhianati tau ga sih. sakit tak berblood gitu.

Jaemin bangkit buat deketin mbak mbak kasir yang lagi _freen_

"mbak, boleh minjem handphonenya bentar ga?"

Mbaknya ngangguk mungkin kasian juga liat muka Jaemin yang udah kek lukisan anak Paud, abstrak mamen.

Jaemin lalu mengetikkan 12 digit angka yang ga tau kenapa bisa dia hapal diwaktu genting.

"Halo kak"

"ini Jaemin, Kuliah udah selesai? bisa jemput ga?"

"mini market deket sekolah"

"makasih kak"

Jaemin lalu mengembalikan ponsel mbak-mbak kasirnya "makasih mbak" si mbak lalu mengangguk singkat.

Ujan makin deres Jaemin masih setia nontonin Jeno yang ketawa-ketawa sama Renjun.

Sosoan bangetkan, biasanya Jeno kalo bongcengan sama Jaemin boro-boro nepi buat ngindarin ujan yang ada malah _"KALO SAKIT TINGGAL IZIN"_ terus ngegas. Mending sakit lah nyawa melayang.

5 menit kemudian mobil berwarna pelangi ㅡengga dengㅡ berwarna putih berhenti didepan mini market, keluarlah sosok manusia tampan kelebihan hormon dengan payungnya.

"Ayo pulang"

Itu Kak Lucas, yang tadi ditelfon sama Jaemin pake ponsel mbak tadi.

Duh ya Jaemin berasa jadi tuan putri, muehehe.

Jaemin lalu bangkit, tapi Lucas malah ngerutin alis "ga bawa apa-apa?" Iya masalahnya yang Lucas liat itu cuma Jaemin dengan seragam SOPA, minus jaket, tas, dan sebagainya.

"Iya cuma bawa diri doang" Lucas ngendikin bahu jelas banget Jaemin ga mood buat ngomong.

Selesai memasukan Jaemin kedalam mobilnya ㅡbahasa kok kayak Lucas abis nyulik Jaeminㅡ Lucas kemudian menyusul memasuki mobil.

"Loh itu Jeno?" Lucas ga sengaja ngeliat Jeno yang juga ngeliat kearah mobilnya.

"Bukan itu Jurig"

"kamu kalo marah, orang lain jangan didamprat juga dong Na"

.

.

.

.

udah dibilang jarak sekolah sama Apartemen itu deketkan? cuma 5 menit mereka berdua udah nyampe di Apartemen Jaemin sama Jeno.

"Mau masuk?"

"Udah ditunggu Jungwoo"

"Oh yaudah, titip salam buat kak Jungwoo ya"

Jaemin lalu turun dari mobil Lucas. Jaemin seneng karena Lucas ga mampir, soalnya kalo Lucas mampir persediaan dia pasti langsung ludes. Jahat ya, udah dikasih tumpangan malah dighibahin.

Rencananya dia mau langsung mandi, abis itu tidur Dia capek jiwa raga. tapi baru inget belum nonton Tokyo Ghoul Season 3.

Maklumin saja, Jaemin adalah Wibu dan gamers forever. ehe.

ah bodo amat sama Jeno, yang penting Kaneki Ken.

Motto hidup Jaemin _"Kaneki dulu baru kamu"_ canda doang.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam udah menunjukan angka 8 selesai dengan ending theme disaat yang bersamaan Jeno masuk kedalam kamar mereka.

"Baru pulang?" Jaemin berujar pelan tanpa ngelirik kearah Jeno yang bajunya setengah basah.

"Iya, kamu tadi pulang sama kak Lucas?"

"hmm" Jaemin menjawab asal.

"ga liat aku didepan toko sama Renjun?" Jeno ngelempar asal baju dia ke ember kotor.

 _"Liat kok, jelas banget. Termasuk kamu yang keliat seneng banget sama Renjun"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **TEBECE**_

 _jengjeng~_

 _Miss me? /emang lo siapa?/ ehe gw balik setelah lama ga update:v balik2 bawa ff gajelas /emang ff gw gada yang jelas ya:v_

 _Curcol bentar geng, jadi gw kenal RP NoMin dari philipines TAPI BROKEN HEARTEU mereka putusㅠㅠ Jenonya ngeselinㅠㅠ Yaampun Jenonya selingkuh sama rp lain rp ciwi huweee (ga mau ngasih tau nanti takutnya aku dikira menebar kebencian wkwk siapa yang jamin) padahal rp NoMin nya Lucu. mdbstr liat komenan mereka huhu._

 _Yaudah gitu aja ehe. wait for next chap juseyo~_

 _oh satu lagi, add dong akun fb gw yang baru unamenya sama kek uname ffn_

 _ **'SweetestNa'**_


End file.
